Bear Necessities
by Carolina Rose
Summary: Well... Bella always was an animal lover...
1. Chapter 1

_New Story!_

_EmxB_

_Yes, supernatural elements (it's me, duh!) but no vamps_

_Let me know if this is a no or a go!_

/\/\/\/

Can I just say that I hate the rain?

Let me rephrase that.

Fuck you rain, and the horse you came in on. These are brand new shoes, and while I normally don't give a shit about fashion and all that nonsense, these are brand new ballet flats. Not sturdy boots, or tennis shoes, but flimsy ass, blister giving, open to the element, shoes. Why am I in these impractical shoes you might ask? What the fuck am I talking about you might ask?

Oh.

That's a legitimate question.

Let me start over.

My name is Bella Swan. I am 25 years old, and I graduated from the University of Washington with my bachelors in business, and now own a dog grooming company in Seattle. The company is called Swan Song, in partly honor of my dad, who bought the building for me before he passed away from cancer. Oh irony. Sweet, sweet irony.

So, I'm a short, sassy, take no mother fucking shit from no one gal. Wearing stupid, stupid shoes. Even though today is my day to walk to dogs.

Why?

To impress a guy.

Of course it is to impress a guy.

So, here's lil' old me, drenching wet, in soggy shoes, with newly acquired blisters.

All because of Emmett McCarty.

But that's the middle of the story.

Let me start at the beginning.

But before I do… all I can say is… Emmett… you better fucking appreciate these shoes…


	2. Chapter 2

_YAY UPDATE!_

_Let me know if this is a no or a go!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Dear Monday,_

_Go die in a mother fucking whole, you God Damn rat bastard. _

_I am covered in dog shit, vomit, and God knows what else. Why? Because you decided to be a whiny little bitch and suck ass. _

_So fuck you Monday. Fuck. You._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella Swan_

Satisfied with my little mini rant, I folded the napkin I'd written on and tucked it into my pocket, looking up as the door to my shop rang, and a customer came in.

"Hi, welcome to Swan Song. My name is Bella, how may I be of service today?"

The person who came in was a tiny little thing. Her head barely cleared the countertop. Ok, that's a lie, but she was freaking tiny.

"My name is Alice," She said in a clear, bell like voice, "And I'd like to get my dog groomed."

She tugged on the leash she was holding, and a massive dog came into sight. His coat was beautiful, and a rare bronze color. He looked massively pissed off at his owner as he sat down, glaring balefully at the floor.

Wait a second…

"Excuse me ma'am, but that's a wolf you've got there. Our shop is not qualified to cater to wild animals."

The wolf appeared to get a smug look on its face and Alice's face fell.

"But he's so dirty! And he's completely tame, I've raised him since he was a pup, he's totally harmless!"

I glanced around the shop, and saw that it was completely empty. I, the boss lady, was the last person to leave for the day, and we were just about to close. While today had massively sucked, due to the dog shit incident in the puppy obedience class, which had led to me falling in said dog shit and puppies eating said dog shit… hence the vomiting… ew. Moving on. I was a total sucker for wolves, and this was a really beautiful specimen.

My dad had been a park ranger when he was alive, and had started my passion for animals, though I had tended towards the domestic, even if I held a torch for the majestic wolves and bears of the wood.

"Alright Alice, here's the deal. No one else is here, and I have some training with less domesticated animals. If I'm going to give him a bath, I'd like you back here with me in case he decides that he doesn't like it and pitches a fit."

Alice's face split into a giant grin while the wolf seemed to start pouting. He was a very expressive fellow.

"Edward will be really well behaved, I swear!" She vibrated, clapping her hands. "Do you have pink ribbon? He needs a pink bow in his fur when he's all clean! And a matching one for around his throat!"

I came around the counter and crouched down in front of Edward, the wolf.

"You really pissed her off, didn't you buddy?"

Edward gave a little whine, and sank to the floor, hiding his face in his paws.

"Ok, come on back. We'll get him all spiffied up in no time."

/\/\/\/

Edward had been the perfect customer. He didn't shake all over me after I'd dried him off, and he hadn't growled or moved at all when I washed him in the distinctly feminine rose shampoo that Alice had insisted on using. He'd just kinda sat there and sulked.

I finished tying the ribbon around his neck when Alice had clapped and declared him to be perfect.

"Let me get a picture of my precious Eddie-kins and the person who made him so beautiful!"

Edward let out a little growl at this. I just went with it, and crouched by Edward, smiling at Alice's iPhone while she took the picture.

"You are a life saver Bella! He had rolled around in all this nasty stuff and nobody would groom him because he was a wolf. I could kiss you right now!"

"Well one, it's no problem. Just doing my job. And he's really a handsome fellow. Two, I don't swing that way. And even if I did, I'm covered in too much identifiable shit to be able to partake in any lesbian tendencies. So I'll pass on the kiss, but I appreciate the sentiment."

I took Alice's card and rang her up while she continued talking, bubbling all over the shop.

"You have to meet my boyfriend, Jasper, tomorrow. My brother, Edward, is coming with his girl, Rosalie. Oh, and Emmett is coming too. We grew up with him, and he's basically my older brother. It's bowling night and we need to have even teams, boys versus girls! That and Rosalie told me that she wanted to meet anyone brave enough to bath Eddie over here."

I gave her a little bit of a strange look as I tore off her receipt.

"You named your pet after your brother?"

She froze, before nodding a little too enthusiastically.

"We're really close."

Wolf Edward snorted and Alice slapped his side lightly, glaring at him.

"Please say you'll come?"

She turned to me and unleashed the full power of the puppy dog eyes on me.

"Jesus woman, those things are lethal. I hope you've registered them with the proper authorities."

Alice continued to stare at me, eyes wide and lips trembling.

Working with puppies on a daily basis did not make me immune to puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll go!"

"Yay!" She cheered, "This will be perfect! You're gonna have so much fun!"

"Are you sure you want to invite a total stranger to what appears to be a close friend and family outing?"

Her ice blue eyes cut to me and she seemed to be staring into my soul.

"Bella, you washed a supposed wild animal who was covered in disgusting shit, didn't charge me extra, and even treated him like any other normal, domesticated dog. You're gonna fit right in with the crowd. Plus, I have a good feeling about you. My feelings are usually pretty right."

Wow.

"Alright then. I hope you're ok with losing then, because I suck at bowling. Well, I suck at being coordinated. At anything, actually."

"Can you trash talk?"

"Like a mother fucking pro."

Alice beamed at me, and dropped a business card on the table, before turning to tug Edward out the door.

"Then you'll be just fine. Come along Eddie-poo, let's take you home. I'll see you tomorrow at 7 Bella, meet us at Big Al's! My personal cell is on the card, so give me a text so I'll have your number."

She waved and flitted out the door, taking a still sulking, bow wearing Edward-wolf with her.

Huh.

Looks like my life was about to get more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's that time again. Keep going or end it._

_Leave me a review and let me know!_

/\/\/\/

Well, I was going bowling today.

This wasn't going to end well.

I'm not really known for my coordination. I have two left feet, two left hands, hell, two left everything. Gravity hates me. One could say that I am gravity's bitch. But I was kinda looking forward to meeting some new people and getting to know the mysterious person Edward who wolf Edward had been named after.

I arrived at the bowling place a couple minutes late due to some last minute snafoos, one of the owners was running a bit behind and I had to stay play with the adorable Leah, a German shepherd puppy, before here Seth, her owner, had come to pick her up. I had texted Alice to let her know that I'd be running behind, and to start without me.

I pushed open the doors of Big Al's, was greeted with the ever awesome scent of sweat and feet. Mmmm, yum.

"Bella!" a voice trilled, "Over here!"

I turned towards voice and saw Alice waving at me frantically, standing on top of a chair so I could see her. I waved back and pointed towards the shoe place, and then towards my feet. She interpreted my gestures correctly and turned back to the people surrounding her while I procured my bowling shoes.

Minutes later, I made my way over to Alice, putrid shoes in hand. They were not a fashion statement.

"Bella! I'm so happy you could make it! You handled Edward so well, even Rosalie was impressed!"

One of the guys of the group, who had bronze hair that looked a lot like wolf Edward's coat muttered something unintelligible that got him a smack in the back of the head from the gorgeous, stacked blond.

I gave a small smile, and put the shoes down before extending a hand.

"You must be person Edward. I'm Bella. I can see why the wolf was named after you, you both have the most stunning coloring."

Edward grasped my hand firmly, but gently, and gave me a slightly strained smile.

"It's a pleasure Bella."

The blond next to him gave me a wide grin and engulfed me in a surprisingly strong hug.

"Edward's coloring is pretty sexy, ain't it doll? I was surprised that you handled his canine counter part so well. I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose. Ain't none of that formal shit here."

I just stood frozen in the surprisingly long hug as Rose continued to ramble on. This was kinda… Wait a second…

"Are you sniffing me?!"

"No, no doll, that's a canine bit, just saying hello is all," Rose said, giving me a grin before pulling back and plopping down on Edward's lap.

Alice vibrated towards me with a very tall, sleek, and deadly looking blond man.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend!" Alice trilled as Jasper extended a hand and smiled at me.

"Pleased to meet ya darlin," He drawled, winking and laying a kiss on the back on my hand.

"Are you in the military Jasper?"

He looked at me in surprise before giving me a little smirk.

"You're an observant little thing, ain't ya darlin?"

I bristled slightly at the comment.

"I am NOT short! Or little! Everyone else is just freakishly tall."

Jasper chuckled and patted my head.

"What ever ya say darlin."

I snarled at him and made a grab for his hand.

"Careful, I bite, ass wipe."

He bared his teeth in a feral grin and let loose a low growl.

"Welcome to the club, sugar."

I backed away, hands up, as his eyes flashed yellow before settling back to their normal dark blue.

"Down Cujo!" I barked, using my obedience voice to get him to back the fuck off.

Jasper suddenly straightened and flashed me a blinding grin.

"I like her. Let's keep her."

"Fuck you hillbilly!"

"Now sugar tits, is that anyway to talk to a southern gentleman?"

"Why you-" I snarled, lunging forward, intent on maiming.

A large, corded arm wrapped around my waist, and held me back, as a sinful voice whispered in my ear.

"Not that this entertaining, but I'd prefer not to working clean up tonight. So back the fuck off Jasper."

Mmmmm. Sounded like chocolate.

Jasper let loose a belly laugh and nodded to the person holding me back.

"We're just fucking with you Emmett. Bells and I go way back."

The entire group had been watching the confrontation with wide eyes, and they turned to stare at me.

"What?! I'm not allowed to mess with you guys?"

"Jesus, woman, we thought he was going to kill you!" Edward yelled.

"Nope. Jasper and I grew up in the same bum fuck town of Forks, before he went off to the military, which is where I'm assuming he met you guys."

Edward nodded dumbly and Emmett, who was behind me, but had let me go, grunted an affirmative.

"Thanks for keeping in touch dick wad."

Jasper looked a little ashamed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's complicated Bells. But I'm here now. And I ain't going nowhere. Where's Charlie boy?"

"Dead."

You could hear a pin drop.

"Aw fuck, Bells. Shit. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Couldn't find you. You disappeared off the face of the fucking earth."

Jasper crouched in front of me and brushed a traitor tear that had found its way down my cheek. He brushed a kiss to my forehead and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, and I just laid my cheek against his chest for a couple minutes, savoring the fact that my best friend was back in my life.

I took a deep breath and pulled back, giving Jasper a tremulous smile.

"No more tears ya big wuss, I thought we were here to bowl."

He returned my grin and very nonchalantly wiped the moisture that had accumulated in his own eyes.

"It's my allergies dammit!"

I snorted and punched his chest.

"What ever you say Jazzy-poo."

Alice, who had been staying back, looked between us carefully.

"You guys weren't… together were you? I don't want to come between you two or…"

Jasper and I both burst out laughing and Jasper pulled Alice to him, pulling her into a searing kiss.

"Now Ali baby, do you think that I'd do that to you? Bella's like my baby sister, an' I love her to death, but I'd rather chew my own off than sleep with her."

"Fuck you jizz brain."

"I love you too sugar tits."

I made a lunge for him again, intent on marring his stupid face.

"What did I say about calling me sugar tits!?"

The arm came around me again, and the sound of chocolate drizzled into my ear as the voice whispered in my ear.

"Down girl. You'll have plenty of time for vengeance later. Let's get our bowl on, hmm?"

I broke away from the firm hold that I was in to look up. And up. And up.

At the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen.

He was built. Completely ripped. His hair was short, growing back from what I assumed had been a buzz cut, and the color matched the sensual chocolate tone of his voice. His eyes were a rich caramel, and he had the most kissable lips of life. My eyes wandered down further down south and my mouth dropped open when I laid eyes on the crotch area.

"Banana!" I blurted out, ripping my eyes away from his jean clad dick.

"Excuse me?"

"I, um, really like bananas. Like, um, uh, ah, a lot?" I squeaked, turning a bright red.

Emmett's eyes sparkled with mirth as the rest of the group laughed at my expense.

"Do you now?" He whispered, smirking at me as I turned an even deeper red.

"Jasper! Word vomit! Help!"

"Naw, you're doing great Bells. Just keep goin."

Fucking asshole.

"Can we get the lead out and do some fucking bowling please?"

God bless Rosalie.

Emmett grinned at me as I crept away, still doing the imitation of a tomato.

Stupid sexy, giant man.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi!_

_Let me know if I should continue or stop, please leave a review._

_For those that have been reviewing… THANK YOU! You are a huge inspiration and I appreciate all of you._

_Questions, comments, concerns… leave me a review!_

/\/\/\/

We got completely massacred by the boys.

Absolutely slaughtered.

Not that we didn't play dirty. I learned that Rose had a mouth worse than I did. And that Jasper still had a thing for moaners. There was a lot of inappropriate groping going on holy shit.

Rose had worn a skirt, which Edward used to his advantage to distract her when she took her turn. And Alice had a thing for Southern accents, as demonstrated by Jasper hootin' and hollerin' every time she took her turn.

Like I said, a lot of inappropriate groping.

Jasper tried to distract me at first, then realized that I had yet to grow out of my clumsiness, and calling me sugar tits actually made me bowl better. Jasper and Edward just sat back and busted a nut every time it was my turn. In return, I busted their balls when they took their turn.

"Hey jizz for brains, did those seven years apart turn you into a giant bowl of suck, or is that just factor of you being an old man?"

"Fuck you Bella, I'm younger than you are sugar tits," He hollered, before releasing the ball and getting a strike.

"Hey Edward, did you…" I trailed off my ribbing as I noticed that his button up shirt had slipped down a bit. "Holy fuck, is that a pink ribbon around your neck?!"

The back of Edward's neck turned bright red and he tugged the shirt back up.

"Holy shit, that's the same wolf I put onto wolf Edward!"

Alice and Rose were cackling as Edward dropped the ball and rolled it into the gutter, trying to fend me off as I tried to unbutton his shirt.

"Let me see my handiwork man! I guess both Edward's pissed someone off, Jesus Christ. Kinda weird for you to wear your wolf's ribbon dude. That kinky shit is just fucked up."

"It's Rose's fault! Not my idea!" He blurted out, dropping his ball into the gutter a second time, and resulting in a zero for his turn.

"Sure it is wolf man," I said, patting his cheek before retaking my seat, "Well, I guess wolf Edward pissed off Alice, and person Edward pissed of Rose. Men are idiots."

"Amen sister!" Rose hollered, grinning at me while Emmett took his turn.

Ah Emmett. When he went up I had been completely silent, sometimes turning the color of a tomato as I refused to make eye contact with his cocky ass.

He, of course, got a strike. Again. And grinned cheekily at me as I went to pick out a ball for my last frame.

I didn't even want to try at this point. We were getting our asses kicked, and had no hope of a comeback, even with Edward's fuck up.

As I made my way to the line, someone came up behind me and gently took the hand that had the ball.

"Keep your wrist straight," Emmett murmured in my ear, "try not to turn it over when you release the ball."

I was speechless, and nodded dumbly as Emmett's large hand covered mine.

"On three release the ball."

I licked my suddenly dry lips and tried to get my question out.

"No steps?"

"Not this time Bells. Now on three. One…"

His thumb caressed my hand as he started pulling it back.

"Two…" His mouth brushed the shell of my ear, hair tickling my bare neck.

"Three…"

I released the ball and watched it roll down and knock over all the pins.

Strike.

"Nice job little Swan," Emmett whispered, releasing me.

I turned to face him, mouth still dry.

"It's all in the wrist, right?" I croaked.

"That it is. Especially for peeling bananas." He winked and sauntered back to the rest of the group who was watching him wide eyed.

Alice ran up to me, practically vibrating.

"I knew you two would make an adorable couple! I knew it!"

"Woah, slow down Alice. I just met the guy. And he's not really my type."

"What?" She squealed, outraged. "Bella, he's gorgeous, ripped, has a stable job, is funny, and I can vouch that he's not a psycho path."

"I think he might need someone with a little more experience in the bedroom Alice."

"Oh c'mon, it's not like you're a virgin Bells."

I just turned a lovely shade of red and looked at the suddenly intriguing floor.

"YOU STILL HAVE YOUR V-CARD?" She shrieked, eyes wide.

And of course, Emmett turned to look at me, shock written across his face because the entire bowling alley had heard Alice's little declaration.

Properly mortified, I went to the bench and started untying my shoes.

"You ok, Bells?" Jasper asked quietly, sitting next to me and nudging my shoulder.

I nodded mutely, not wanting him to see my burning face at that moment.

"Alice is known for putting her foot in her mouth. And ya know, if you were interested, Emmett is a genuinely good guy. Saved my ass a couple times."

I looked up and smiled at him tightly.

"Now isn't really a good time for me to date Jasper. I still got some shit from my dad to take care of. And I'm still mourning and all that jazz, he's barely cold in the ground."

"How long has he been gone Bells?"

"Three months."

Jasper squeezed my knee before stealing my phone. After some tapping and general beeping he handed me back my phone.

"Ya have my number now Bells. We'll be in touch."

"You gonna tell me why I didn't hear from you for seven years."

"It's something to discuss. Eventually."

"Damn you and your Yoda answers."

"Ya love me anyway sugar tits."

"God knows why jizz for brains."

I finished putting on my shoes, and gave Jasper a quick peck on the cheek.

"It was nice meeting ya'll, but I have work early tomorrow and I better scoot."

"Bella," Alice started, looking contrite.

"Nope, it's alright Alice. I really have to go anyway. If you guys have any dogs that need grooming, walking, or boarding, I'd be happy to take care of it. Have a nice night." I gave a little wave.

I made my way to the car, over my little fit of embarrassment. I wasn't angry, but my virgin status wasn't something that I really wanted to advertise. I didn't know if I ever wanted to see Emmett after that embarrassing display though.

Since my shop was close to the bowling alley, I hadn't moved my car. So I was walking by myself. In the dark. Past some sketchy alleys. Good call Bella.

Considering the night I had, I wasn't really that surprised when a grimy hand covered my mouth and yanked me into a dark corner.

"Don't you fucking scream, or I'll cut you, bitch."

How original.

I rolled my eyes and slowly drew my hand out of my purse, clutching my pepper spray. I elbowed him in the neck and sprayed him in the face. He went down like a rock. Satisfied, I went to walk away.

Unfortunately for me, mister unoriginal had friends.

"We ain't done with you yet!"

A man emerged from the shadows behind the man who was currently writhing on the floor, and I decided to attempt to make a run for it.

Unfortunately, even though I was wearing nice, practical shoes, gravity decided to be a bitch, and I tripped. I stayed upright, but he managed to catch my elbow and slam me into a wall.

At this point, I screamed.

A lot.

I wasn't in the best shape, but Charlie had made sure I knew self defense. I wasn't going down without some sort of fight.

"Shut up," He hissed, trying to get my shirt open.

"Let me go!" I shrieked, trying to knee him in the balls.

Something happened at that moment. I wasn't exactly sure what.

Something let loose a roar that shook my bones to the very core, and the man holding me stopped trying to hold me, turning a pale white. All I could see was a looming shadow that fell over both of us, and I sure as hell didn't want to face it. The man ran, tripping over his friend.

I just stood there, eyes closed, muttering under my breath, sure that I was going to meet a fate worse than the one that had just turned away.

"You can turn around little Swan, I'm not going to hurt you."

Gentle, giant hands carefully turned me around, to face an enraged, but concerned Emmett.

"You ok Bells?"

I didn't respond, and just threw myself at him, wrapping my legs around his torso.

"Run!"

"Wha-"

"There is something big and scary that will probably come back at any second, so get us the fuck out of here!"

"Bella, that was me."

I lifted my head from his chest and just stared at him.

"Premise rejected. I don't want to get fucking eaten. Now run!"

"Bella, serious-"

Not wanting to hear it, and still certain that there was a 90% chance I was going to get eaten tonight, I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed him.

Emmett stumbled backward in surprise under my sneak attack, before closing his eyes and responding eagerly.

Before I could get too far I pulled back.

"Run now, talking later, yes?"

He nodded mutely, and took off with me held tightly to his chest.

A gal could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

_Update central! _

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. This will probably be the last chapter before I decide to stop or keep going, so please let me know and drop a review!_

/\/\/\

Emmett walked me all the way back to my car after I pointed the way. I was still clinging to his chest, face buried into his shirt. When I felt him stop moving, I looked out from his chest to see my car in front of me. Unwillingly, I unhooked my legs from around his waist and let my body slide down his.

And oh.

Oh.

OH.

Banana. A very, very, VERY ripe banana.

Mmmm… banana split…

FOCUS WOMAN!

"Thanks for the help back there," I say, looking up at him and giving him a little smile, "It would've gotten kinda ugly without you. My inner bitch would have come out."

Emmett didn't crack a smile.

"You're bleeding."

"What?"

Emmett reached down and ripped a pieced of his shirt off and grabbed my arm, showing me my scraped arm, before wrapping the shirt around it tightly. His moves were controlled, and it was clear he was angry. He looked up at me sharply, at my intake of breath as he tugged the clothe tight.

"You should've had me or Jasper walk you to your car. It's dangerous Bella, and I didn't take you for a stupid girl."

Stupid?

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on. I was doing just fine before that thing did the scary roar thingy and you swooped in to "save" the day!"

"I was the one who roared Bella!"

"Is it some weird voodoo shit they teach you in the military? What about the weird shadow bit?"

"I'm fucking huge in case you haven't noticed! I didn't want to engage in combat because I would've killed that stupid fucker for hurting you, and I'd no fucking regret for killing him, but the cops would've made shit messy. It's called improvising, little swan, which is something I can do, because I can take care of myself! You, you stupid little idiot, could've been raped! Or killed!"

He yelled the last part of his little rant, running his hands through his hair and pacing, obviously agitated.

"Emmett, stop and listen to me."

He kept going, muttering and pacing.

I tried to gauge where he would go next, but let it be known that I have terrible spatial abilities.

"God dammit stop moving!"

Emmett spared me a glance before resuming pacing.

"I can't kiss you and distract you if you don't stop moving!"

He stopped at this and raised his eyebrow.

"If you can't solve it, kiss it? Is that your MO Swan?"

"For you it is!"

Emmett just let out a frustrated laugh and motioned with his arm.

"C'mere."

I jut stared at him.

"Just come here little Swan!"

I scampered over to him and he just put his arms around me and held me close.

"Now listen closely little Bella bean," He rumbled, and I nodded dumbly. "I just met you, but I've take quite the liking to you. And Jasper treats you like the sister he never wanted, which means you are going to have at least one overprotective mother fucker breathing down your neck. Two, if you'll let me stick around. Now, I know we just met, but I'll be damned if this is the last time I see you. I don't give a fuck about your v-card status, we take this as fast or as slow as you want. Got it?"

I nodded mutely against his chest.

"Good. Now, Isabella- that is your first name right?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Pretty. Emmett Dale McCarty."

"Sexy as fuck."

"Ain't it though?" He gave me a cocky smirk and I rolled my eyes, still nestled firmly in his arms, and he continued. "Would you do be the honor of going out with me tomorrow night after work?"

"Why, good sir, I thought that you'd never ask," I tittered, fanning myself with an imaginary fan.

"Smart ass. Is that a yes?"

I just reached up, pulled his face down and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"That's a yes."

"Good."

His eyes burned into mine and he backed me up against my car before leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"It's my turn now, little Swan."

His lips captured mine in a moment of perfect heat. His mouth molded to mine and I groaned against his soft lips.

I was right.

They were the most kissable lips of life.

He pulled back before the kiss could get too heated and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"What time should I pick you up?"

"Is eight ok? I can meet you there or…"

Emmett pressed a single finger to my lips and gave me a gentle smile.

"Hush Swan. I've got to woo you properly. Give me your phone."

I fumbled getting it out of my pocket before handing it to him. He quickly programmed in his number and sent himself a text.

While he messed with my phone, I went through my purse, searching for a scrap of paper.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at me oddly.

"Getting a piece of paper to write my address down on."

Emmett let out a little chuckle and shook his head.

"Send it to me in a text. I'm less likely to forget it that way."

Oh. Right.

"Stupid me…" I muttered, reaching for my phone.

"No, not stupid," Emmett whispered, kissing my phone seeking hand, "Just a little disoriented.

I blushed, and hid behind my phone, quickly typing out my address.

"Got it little Swan. Are you ok to drive home, or do you want me to take you?"

"I'm fine Emmmet."

"I'm an overprotective bear woman. Let me be concerned."

I laughed, and tugged him down, brushing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well thank you for caring mister bear. Just… do me a favor and don't mention this to Jasper ok?"

"Mention what to me?" Jasper asked, as he stepped out of the shadows, brow creased. "Em, I saw that your car was still here and I sm- heard voices over here and thought I'd check it out. Bella, are you alright?"

Oh fuck.

"I'm fine. I gotta go. See you tomorrow Emmett!"

Without another word, I left a stunned Emmett to explain to equally stunned Jasper.

As I peeled out of the lot, I heard another distinctly pissed off roar, although this one sounded almost cough-like.

"THEY DID WHAT?! BELLA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Well, I guess we found out that I'd flunk obedience school…


	6. Chapter 6

_Happy new years!_

_I am going to continue the story. Thanks for the amazing reviews which help inspire this idea into this crazy story! _

_Like it, hate it, want it to burn in fanfiction hell? Leave me a review!_

_/\/\/\/\/\/ _

Work went surprisingly fast the next day. Well, except for one minor snafu.

Jasper stormed in at about two and waited while I finished up washing a very eager miniature poodle, who kept scrambling to get out. I walked little Foofy Pants (yes, that was the name, I shit you not), to his owner, the dog completely freaked out. It's eyes rolled back in its head and it started shaking and pissing all over itself.

"I just gave you a bath stupid poodle…" I muttered under my breath, picking up the dripping dog and handing it to the owner.

The owner turned up his nose and walked out with Foofy Pants without so much as a backward glance.

I turned to Jasper, who looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry about that."

"About what?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"The dog."

"What the fuck did you do to the dog?!"

He just stared at me blankly, muttering something under his breath.

"Nothing, sorry. You wanna tell me what the fuck happened last night?"

"Not really, no."

"No, you're not gonna pull that fucking shit Bella. What the fuck were you thinking? Walking? Alone? Seriously? Didn't Charlie teach you better than that?" He snarled, getting in my face.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now Jasper."

"Yes you are. I just found you again, and God dammit, you ain't gonna get hurt on my fucking watch!"

His eyes had flashed a strange golden, yellowish color during his rant, and his pupils seemed to constrict and elongate.

"What the fuck is wrong with your face?"

Jasper slapped his hand over his face, though his hand seemed to be really hairy, and his nails had grown sharp and became darker.

My eyes grew wide as Jasper hunched over, clawed hands grasping his growing hair.

I ran around the front desk, and shut the blinds, flipping the sign to closed, thankful that there were no customers or dogs in the shop. I had no idea what the fuck was going on but I had a feeling that it wasn't something that the world needed to see.

Jasper let out an agonizing sound, somewhere between a cry and a roar.

I knelt in front of him, careful not to touch him.

"Jasper-"

He shied away from me, making a keening sound.

"Jasper, stop fighting what ever the fuck this is. It's hurting you. And freaking me the fuck out."

"Scare… You…" He choked out, his voice guttural and deep.

"Already hopped off that stop on the train. Might as well get to the final destination."

He looked at me with wild golden eyes, before snapping them shut and letting out a deep breath.

"Call… Emmett…After…"

I nodded dumbly before realizing that he couldn't see me, and let out an affirmative sound.

Jasper disappeared in a haze of light, bright enough that I had to shield my eyes. When I lowered my arm and let out a squeak of alarm, slowly reaching into my pocket and getting my phone out. Without taking my eyes off of where Jasper had been, I punched the speed dial number for Emmett.

"Hey beautiful."

"Emmett…" I squeaked, trying to quell my panic.

"Bella?! What's wrong?"

"Why is there a fucking BENGAL TIGER in my shop?!"

He was silent for a moment, before muttering a string of swear words.

"I take it Jasper came to visit you."

I let out an affirmative squeak, watching the tiger on my floor warily. It's tail was swishing back and forth across the floor, and seemed to be agitated.

As long as it wasn't hungry, I didn't care if it was going through fucking tiger menopause, it could do what ever it wanted as long as I wasn't on the God Damn menu!

"Did he get angry?"

I let out another affirmative sound, backing slowly away from the tiger.

"It's gonna fucking eat me!"

"I'll be there in five."

"I'll be fucking tiger meat by that time!"

At this point, I decided, "Fuck it, I'm gonna die anyway," and ran around the desk, diving under it and hiding in the little crawl space.

"Bella, that tiger… it's Jasper. He isn't gonna hurt you." Emmett told me softly.

Shut the fucking front door.

"He's a fucking shapeshifter?" I screeched, hitting my head on the underside of the desk.

"Um… we kinda… all our…" He mumbled.

What. The. Fuck.

I peaked my head around the side of the desk and looked at the supposed Jasper-tiger. He was just lounging on the floor, looking at me with wide, sad, soulful tiger eyes.

Deciding to be a complete dumbfuck, I scooted on my butt outside the desk, keeping eye contact with Jasper the whole time.

"You gonna eat me Mr. Mittens?"

The tiger let out a little chuffing noise and then shook his head.

Holy fuck.

"He shook his head at me. Holy shit, he can understand me. Emmett, WHAT THE FUCK?"

"It's Jasper. I'm coming. Don't let anyone into the shop, alright? Just hold tight."

He hung up the phone with a click. I just stared at the ended phone call icon that was flashing on my phone.

I got up from the floor and dusted myself off.

"I'm fucking pissed at you dickhead. This is why you left, isn't it?"

Jasper nodded his head before laying his head on his massive paws, closing his eyes.

"Jesus, you're fucking huge."

Feeling brave, I walked forward slowly, before crouching down in front of him. Jasper opened one giant eye, before heaving a sigh.

"Can I… jesus, like a stuttering high school girl. Can I… um… you know… pet you? In a totally nonsexual way because I know that you're with Alice and I would never want to come between that, and sleeping with you would be fucking disgusting and-"

Jasper cut off my rambling by thrusting his giant ass head under my hand, giving a low, rumbly, not quite growl-y sound.

I tentatively scratched his head, fingering his fur, which was fairly coarse and greasy, which was probably due to the fact that his coat was supposed to be water proof.

Thank you Wikipedia.

"This is so fucking weird." I muttered, scratching under his chin. Jasper thumped his tail in some sort of agreement.

There was a loud pounding on the door, and before I knew it, I was on my ass staring at a twitching tiger tail, attached to several hundred pounds of pissed off, snarling tiger.

I got up and tried to get around Jasper to open the door, but he kept hip checking me onto the floor.

"Jasper, it's Emmett I need to let him in! Let me through you fucking nosy hillbilly!"

"I came in through the back." Emmett rumbled in my ear, pulling me flush to his body.

Jesus, it was like the fucking twilight zone.

But that also brought to mind…

Who the fuck was pounding on my door?


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for the amazing reviews which help inspire this idea into this crazy story! _

_Like it, hate it, want it to burn in fanfiction hell? Leave me a review!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Bella!" A shrill voice trilled on the other side of the door. "Foofy Pants is covered in pee-pee! I want my money back, you didn't clean him!"

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Get him in the back," I hissed, "or changed or what the fuck ever. I cannot deal with this bitch and a crazy poodle seeing a tiger!"

Emmett whistled and Jasper turned around, giant head brushing against me, before sidling to the back room.

"Stupid fucker." I muttered, brushing off any errant tiger hair.

"Bella-" Emmett whispered, reaching a hand towards me, then drawing it back as if he wasn't sure what to do with it.

"Here's what's gonna happen. We're gonna go out on our date tonight and have a fan-fucking-mazing time. Then, there will be some making out, but no sex. You may compliment how fuck-tastic my body looks at any point. Tomorrow, we're all going to sit down, and everyone is going to tell me WHAT THE FUCK I have stumbled into. But tonight… Tonight it's just you and me soldier."

Emmett's grin was blinding.

"You aren't running away little Swan?"

"I don't run from shit McCarty. Now get that stupid fucker out of my shop. And human. I ain't got shit for clothes, so you're on your own for that one."

"I got it covered. I'll see you tonight Bella," He whispered in that sinful voice of his, before disappearing out the back, and giving me a saucy wink.

Right. No spontaneously coming at the sound of his voice. Right. That's bad. Not professional Bella. Answer door. Fix the fucking poodle. Right.

Just a minor little snafu.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door, to find a pissed of owner, and a pissed on poodle. She thrust the little asshole in my face.

"Fix it!" She shrieked, causing the poodle to leak even more.

Just a tiny, little, itty, bitty, snafu.

/\/\/\/\/\/

After the little pissing disaster, the rest of the day had gone relatively well. I had made it home without anymore disasters.

Now, I was frantically running around my little house, trying to find something suitable to wear. Classy, yet slightly slutty, yet untouchable in a completely fuckable way….

Nothing to complicated.

Deciding to just wear some-fucking-thing, I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans. They hugged assets, yet left a little to the imagination. Next, a forest green v-neck, which showed the girls quite nicely, but did not scream "STRIPPER!" I put on my gold chain locket, that had a picture of my dad inside it. Hair was brushed, and left down. I just gave a giant finger to the make up. If he didn't like me with no shit on, I sure as fuck didn't think he'd be worth the trouble of make up everyday.

Finally, I put on my comfy-ass tennis shoes. Comfortable, yet classy. Close enough.

There was a knock at the door and I gave myself a little pep talk.

_Alright Swan. Keep it in your pants tonight. You deserve answers, but you also deserve a night with a totally gorgeous hunk of meat. So, keep it PG-13. If it would send a thirteen year-old girl into epileptic fits, tone it down._

Thank you inner me.

I opened the door, and my jaw dropped.

Jesus fuck. The man was beautiful.

Emmett's hair was still growing out from the military issued buzz cut, but his curly locks brushed the tops of his ears. His caramel eyes were rich enough to melt in. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was painted onto his body, show casing every, single, drool-worthy muscle. His lickable ass was encased in dark wash jeans that also displayed his assets quite well, and he topped it off with scuffed combat boots.

"You look beautiful Bells," He whispered, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

I blushed before stammering out a somewhat coherent reply.

"Thanks, you too. Well, I mean, not beautiful, because that's not very manly, but super rugged a-a-an-"

He stole my breath with his kissable lips, silencing my rambling nonsense.

When he withdrew, I felt my face get even more flushed.

"I believe you said kissing was acceptable?"

I nodded, mutely.

He grinned wickedly and threw an arm around my shoulder, guiding me out towards his car.

"You ready to go little Swan?"

I nodded again.

"Let's have ourselves a sinful time, shall we?"

Oh Lord.

Goodbye dry panties…


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the delay. Real life and all that._

_Like it, hate it, WANT IT TO BURN IN FANFICTION HELL?_

_Leave me a review!_

_/\/\/\/\/\\_

Emmett's car was obviously a mechanic's wet dream.

Since I knew shit about cars, all I could say is that it was very shiny. And black. It also had four wheels.

Hey, a college education will do wonders.

"This is a really nice car," I said, staring at the shiny black exterior.

"Thanks," He smirked, opening the door for me. "It's-"

I turned and placed a hand over his mouth, rising on my tip toes, and getting very, very close to him.

"I'm not going to remember. I don't know shit about cars, except how to make them go vroom and how to keep myself from smashing into various objects. Take the compliment and move on."

He lifted an eyebrow and looked down at my hand pointedly before looking back to me.

I quickly stepped back, releasing my death grip on his bicep, which was the only thing that kept me upright, and stumbled into the door. Of course, at this point, my entire body was blushing. Why did I not bring my filter for this outing?

"Sorry," I muttered, righting myself using the car door.

"It's cute."

I turned and looked at him, mouth dropping and wide eyed.

"How is refusing to learn about cars cute? Isn't that like the ultimate male fantasy? Hot mechanic girl washing or working on a car, bent over the hood and ripe for the taking?" I spluttered, completely flustered.

"You know who you are, and you aren't willing to compromise it to impress me. Makes it seem like you don't just want to get into my pants, or want me for my money. And the blatant, word vomit honesty is also refreshing."

I was pretty sure that my blush could be seen from space. Jesus, someone find me a hole to hide in.

"Um, yeah, um, I'm just gonna go inside and die now, but um, thanks for letting me see your car." I muttered, trying to shuffle around him and get into my house, to properly die of embarrassment.

Unfortunately, the giant man-mountain wouldn't move. His arms came around me, and he pulled me tightly to his chest. I eventually gave up struggling, and just laid my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his warm body.

"I really don't give a fuck about whether you like cars or not, little Swan. I want to get to know you, not a fake ass bimbo. I want to get to know you, the clumsy, sometimes socially awkward, take no shit Bella."

"What if you don't like her?"

He just looked down at me, and gave me a sweet little half smile.

"We'll just have to find out won't we?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Now, are you ready to have fucktastic time? Not literally, but metaphorically, of course."

Another nod.

"Get yer ass in the car then, little Swan."

I got my ass in the car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Emmett drove us to a little dive bar. Actually, it was a total cop bar.

"You're a cop? I thought you in the military!"

"Ex military. I'm getting on the Seattle force, since I like protecting people. It's got good food, atmosphere, and a little place for dancing so I can show you my moves."

I just stared at him blankly.

"This is not wooing. WHERE IS THE WOOING?" I shouted, before breaking out into a grin at seeing his panicked expression.

"Aw fuck, should've got her flowers and taken her to a fancy ass restaurant and-"

"Emmett…"

"God dammit why didn't I listen to Alice-"

"Emmett!"

I grabbed his face and turned it turned mine, his mouth in a surprised "O."

"I was kidding. It was a joke. Ha-ha, I so funny! This is perfect."

He looked at me with wide eyes, staring at me in wonder.

"Seriously?"

"If you took me for fine dining that means dressing up, and makeup, not my favorite thing. Also, high heels, which spells disaster. Plus, stuffy atmosphere. I'd rather it greasy food, knock back a couple beers, talk to you, and people watch."

Emmett's mouth was hanging wide open at this point. I started getting self-conscience as he continued to stare at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"As a matter of fact you do."

I started wiping my face frantically.

"What?! Where? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

At this point his mouth covered mine.

Ooooooh.

Clever.

I met his lips move for move, but pulled away and leaned my forehead against his.

"We should go inside."

"Ok," He whispered, brushing a quick kiss to my forehead before opening his door. "Stay there."

I did as he requested and he ran around the front of my car to open my door.

"Dork," I laughed, accepting his hand as he pulled me out of the car.

"But I'm so cute," He pouted, not letting go of my hand as we made our way to the door. "Also, one more thing."

Oh God.

"This is also a shifter bar. So… people may be more aggressive than what you're used to."

"But my big, bad bear, will protect me, right?" I asked, half joking.

"Of course, little Swan. Props on getting the bear part right." He grinned, kissing me on the nose as we continued towards the bar.

"Can I see it?"

"You wanna see my banana?" He leered, leaned in close and waggled his eyebrows at me.

"No! Well… not now anyway. I mean… can I see you shift? Or is it some sort of super secret, SHIFTERS ONLY, type of deal?"

Emmett pulled me closer and dropped a kiss on my head.

"I'm excited to show you Bells. I want you to know all of me, even the furry bits."

I blushed, and he chuckled as we walked into the bar, appropriately named Animal bar.

I was immediately hit with the smells of beer, sweat, and oh sweet lord… greasy food. My stomach roused, and made itself known, growling in protest. Emmett chuckled, and steered me towards a booth in the back, giving a couple of nods to the various greetings being tossed at him.

"Let's feed the beast, huh?"

Oh, mama's hungry for some meat.


	9. Chapter 9

_So… School starts next week, and I started back at work this week. Not sure how frequently I'll be able to do updates. May go on temp hiatus. Sorry people._

_Anyway, you know the drill, drop me a review and let me know what you think._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

It turns out that shifters need to eat a lot.

Which was apparent from the mountain of food Emmett had ordered.

It made me feel dainty. And lady-like.

However, the food at Animal was amazing. Drool worthy, artery clogging food. So me stuffing my face, and coming up for air to let out happy, satisfied, moans, may have reduced my lady-like status. However, before me had been a beautiful cheese covered, bacon smothered, grease oozing burger. That and a hill of fries and tater tots… with fry sauce… Oh my God… so good.

Emmett was just staring at me from across the table.

Uh oh.

"Um… did I do something?" I mumbled, covering my mouth to hide the food currently stuffed into my face hole.

He just kept staring at me.

"What?!"

"You eat food." He murmured, looking me in awe.

"Well, yeah, it is kind of a requirement to live," I muttered swallowing the food in my mouth.

"And you enjoyed it."

"I was hungry!"

Emmett leaned across the table and laid a chaste kiss on my cheese covered lips.

"Very sexy, little Swan."

After that, the conversation just flowed. The conversation was easy, and filled with laughter. We both stuck to soda, because Emmett was driving, and I didn't want to make a complete ass out of myself. Alone. I preferred to have a partner in my drinking crimes.

As Emmett had said, the patrons of the bar were very… enthusiastic. There were a lot of fights. I discovered why Emmett had steered us towards a back corner booth, as people went flying by us, slamming into the wall by Emmett's head before getting up, usually snarling or growling and bleeding, to get back into the fray.

The first time it had happened… oh man. We had been arguing about football.

"How can you be a Green Bay Packers fan? You're in Seattle. You have to at least tolerate the Seahawks!"

"Little Swan, I'm from God's country, AKA, Wisconsin. I have to respect the fact that yes, Seattle does have a decent football team, but that the only team that will only hold my heart is the Pack. I'm a cheesehead. It flows through my veins." Emmett had intoned gravely, dipping a fry into the oozing cheese sauce that he had ordered to emphasize his point.

"You called them the Seacocks. That does not inspire tolerance or acceptance."

"No, it doesn't, does it?" He shrugged before giving me a shit eating grin.

I was about to retort when someone came flying past us and hit the wall behind Emmett head first.

I jumped at least a foot.

"Holy fuck! Is he gonna be ok?" I exclaimed, halfway out of my seat to help this dude.

Emmett's giant hands covered mine, and gently pulled until I looked at him.

At this point, Mr. Fly-by had recovered, and was already up and snarling, blood dripping down his face as he walked up to his opponent, picked him up and threw him at an opposing wall.

I turned wide eyes to Emmett, and he squeezed my hands gently before hooking his giant feet under mine, and pulling them towards him, sliding me until I was once again sitting down.

"It's normal, baby Bells. We're violent fuckers, and as long as we don't cause too much damage or get other patrons involve, the owners don't mind a fight every now and then."

I continued to stare at him, and Emmett got a worried look on his face.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I shook myself out of my stupor before giving him a shaky smile.

"Yeah, I'm just… a little surprised. I was not expecting that."

"Hey," He murmured softly, reaching his long arm out to grab my chin and look me in the eyes, "I'm the big bad bear, remember? Nobody's gonna fuck with us."

"That's surprisingly reassuring," I smiled.

"Good." He gave me grin before diving back into the food.

Since then, two more poor bastards had slammed into the wall, and a couple fights had gotten close to us, and taken place inches from us. Emmett had wiped blood off my face a couple times. After I got over the gore, it was actually kind of entertaining.

At this point, my bladder was screaming at me because I'd had a shit ton of soda.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?"

Emmett pointed to a short hallway, and started to get up.

"Emmett, it's fine, it's thirty feet away. I can get there all by myself. When I get back, show me some moves on the floor?"

He reluctantly sat back down, but nodded.

"Fine. But be careful little Swan. I don't to have to kill someone."

"Jesus, you're violent."

"Only for people I care about Bella," He murmured, dropping a wink before shooing me with his hands. "Go pee."

Sticking out my tongue, like the mature grown up that I am, I made my way to the bathroom.

Since the bar was about 80% dudes, there was no line, and the stalls were actually relatively clean.

I washed my hands and made sure that I did not look like a complete mess. Satisfied that I didn't look awful, I dried my hands and made my way back to the booth.

When I came out, Emmett was talking to someone, probably a fellow cop, laughing, and just shooting the shit in general it seemed. God, he was pretty when he laughed.

So, of course, I was too taken with Emmett to see disaster launching itself my way. I had, unknowingly, stepped into the flight path of Animal's latest victim. My eyes met Emmett's, who looked back at me in shock. The moment lasted for a fraction of a second before I was knocked off my feet, and taken with a wanna be fly guy. I was the one who hit the wall first, with a sickening crack, and I unwillingly cried out as we finally stopped.

Oh holy fuck. I hurt. The guy on top of me had yet to move, probably because he was in shock because he wasn't bleeding.

He wasn't on me for long. It took about ten seconds for him to be flung off of me, accompanied with a completely outraged roar. Livid eyes looked at me from at absolutely feral face.

Emmett was furious. His eyes had darkened in his rage to a dark chocolate, and long fangs protruded from his lips as he looked over my battered body, eyes turning almost black as he catalogued each injury. His hand, which was tipped with black, sharp claws, reached out to touch my head, which had been dripping blood into my face. I whimpered in pain at the gentle, tender contact. Emmett let out a terrifying snarl before reaching for me. His arms, which were even larger than usual, lifted me quickly and caringly, tucking me into his chest as I tried to stifle a cry of pain.

As we made our way out of the bar, I noticed it was eerily silent. Most people were sporting claws, fangs, and transformed eyes, usually some sort of neon green, yellow, burnished gold or other iridescent color. They were all staring at the two idiots who were stupid enough to step in front of Emmett.

One stepped forward and started rambling.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't see her. If Jerry had kept his fucking mouth shu-"

During this little speech, the cop who Emmett had been talking to held out his arms, and I was placed every so tenderly in his arms.

I let out a high pitched whining sound as I was transferred to this new person, arms reaching for Emmett.

"Shh," He rumbled, "Peter won't hurt you. One thing, then we'll go."

I nodded at him, eyes tearing as Emmett carefully brushed a claw down my cheek.

Emmett then turned to the bumbling idiot, drew back his arm, and let his arm fly, claws, that had just caressed me so gently, catching his face and ripping it, sending him flying.

The other one just stared at Emmett as he crowded him, though this poor man's nose was barely chest level. Emmett crouched down to eye level and let out an earth shaking roar, spit flying into this guys face. He drew a single claw down the idiot's face, drawing blood and causing the man to flinch.

"Blood rights!" Emmett snarled, staring at one man, who nodded his ascent.

"Of course Emmett. We'll hold them for you. Get your girl out of here."

Emmett nodded in satisfaction, before lifting me carefully from Peter's arms. To my surprise, Peter followed us to the parking lot, and Emmett tossed him the keys, getting in the back seat, cradling me the entire way.

"No hospital," I muttered, flopping my head to look at Emmett.

"I'm taking you to Edward. He'll take care of you," He murmured, ripping off a piece of his shirt and pressing it to my head to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry. Should've been more careful."

"Shh, little Swan. It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. And those bastards will paying for hurting you." He was growling by the end, claws flexing on my stomach, while the other remained still holding the bandage on my head.

"Ok," I whispered, suddenly too tired to really care. "Naptime now."

Emmett looked at me in worry as I tried to close my eyes.

"Little Swan look at me."

I blearily lifted my eyes to his, and he bit back a curse before turning towards Peter.

"Turn on the sirens. We need to get her to Edward."

Lights and noises suddenly blared, and the car sped up noticeably.

"Stay with me Bella. Keep looking at me baby."

I lost the battle to my tiredness and succumbed to the darkness, as we sped to wherever Edward was.

How was that for a first date?


	10. Chapter 10

_WOO! UPDATE!_

_Love it, hate it, want it to burn in fanfiction Hell? Leave me a review!_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Everything hurt.

Scratch that.

My head felt like it was on fucking fire, and it was throbbing and shitty feeling. I tried to turn my head and my back completely seized up in agony, and… Ow.

Mother. Fucking. Ow.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at an unfamiliar blue ceiling, indicating that I wasn't in the hospital. I was also at somewhat of an odd angle, somewhat elevated. While I couldn't look, I could move my hands, though not my arms, with minimal pain, one of my hands ran into something unexpected.

Thick.

Coarse.

Fur.

Gritting my teeth, I moved my arm further up the body of fur, encountering round, fuzzy ears.

Why the fuck was I on an animal?

I was starting to move around, getting agitated, and causing pain to blossom over my whole body. What ever I was on started growling, and I froze, fucking terrified of being eaten. The animal let out a short, audible sound, kinda like a cough.

About thirty seconds later, as I was trying to figure out what the fuck to do, and trying to orient myself with where the fuck I was, some dude with bronze sex hair walked in.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I yelled, rolling off of the… oh holy fuck that's a tiger.

The sex haired person looked at me critically before coming closer.

"Bella…"

I made like a turtle and got on my back, ignoring the searing pain that was shooting through my whole God damn body.

"Get closer and I kick you in the fucking balls!" I yelled, brandishing my feet, pain be mother fucking damned.

Someone burst into the room, snarling. He was a very large looming figure, hands tipped with black claws, and fangs dripping with saliva.

Oh.

Emmett.

And Edward was the sex hair dude.

And I assume I was on Jasper.

"My head hurts," I muttered, "My back hurts. My whole fucking body hurts! Owwwwww."

"Glad to have you back with us," Edward murmured, crouching down next to me, and pulling out a flashlight to look into my eyes. "Your pupils look normal, and the swelling seems to have gone down on your head. I need to look at the bruising on your back."

At that, Emmett let loose a roar and snarled at Edward, making his opinion clear on that fact.

"Jesus Christ. Fucking mating," Edward muttered, running his hands through his hair. "Alright Bella, I'm going to leave this ointment here for Emmett to put on your back. It'll help with your pain, and I'm also going to leave some pain medication for you to use. It's going to be just you, Emmett, and Jasper for a bit while I run out and get the girls. It's not safe for me to be around at the moment anyway."

What?

"Wait, Edward, why couldn't I remember you or Jasper at first? And what the fuck are you talking about, isn't safe?"

"I'm going to make this brief before those two try to kick my ass," Two growls resounded at this, "You had a concussion, so memory loss was a possibility, hence the slight disorientation when you woke up. As for the mating, this oaf will explain most of it to you, but, to summarize, Emmett has mated with you. Meaning, you're the person he's supposed to be with. You are his perfect imperfection. Whether or not shit comes from that is up to you, the female. Since you got hurt, Emmett invoked blood rights because they made you bleed. This is a fancy way of saying Emmett and Jasper get to beat the fucking shit out of the people who hurt you, without repercussion from the Shifter community. Jasper gets to help because he's the closest thing you have to a blood male in the Shifter community."

My head hurt.

Though I'm not sure it would because of the shit ton of info, or from the fact that my head was fucking pounding.

Either way, spinning.

"Ok. Just don't panic. Too much. You'll be fine. They're both feeling a little feral because you were hurt, but they won't hurt you. Hence, the growling at me for touching you. I'll be back when they've settled down alright?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Good. Now, they're gonna want to touch you. Not in a sexual way, just to confirm the fact that you're here and in their protection."

Jesus fuck.

"I leave you with multiple pain medications and ointment," Edward smirked, placing a bottle of water, several bottles of pills, and a jar of goo in front of me. "Take two white ones every four to six hours, and if it gets unbearable, take a blue one. No more than two blue ones a day, that's every 12 hours. Got it?"

More nodding.

"Good. Glad you're ok Bells. Who else is gonna groom me?" He winked, and backed out, reducing the growls drastically as he went.

So I was left with two snarling beasts, alone, and hurt in an unknown house.

Jesus, what's happened to my life?


	11. Chapter 11

_Double update! Doncha love me?_

_Love it, hate it, want it to burn in fanfiction Hell? Leave me a review! _

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

I was left alone, with one tiger, and one fucking pissed off person who seemed to be caught in some sort of half shift. Not wanting to deal with the giant ass bruises anymore, I twisted the cap of the water and then tried to get the lid off the pill bottle.

It wouldn't budge.

Fuck. Really?

Turns out that I couldn't move my arms that much without causing drastic pain in my entire back. Therefore, trying to get the God damn cap off the bottle proved to be difficult.

A giant, very arm, snatched the bottle from my hands. Emmett merely tightened his grip on the bottle, and cap popped off. He dipped two fingers into the bottle, and withdrew them with a pill speared onto his long, lethal, fucking terrifying claws.

"Open," He rumbled, putting the pills near my face. When I recoiled, he gave a little growl. "I'm not gonna hurt you little Swan."

I stared at him.

"You can talk in full sentences?"

He flicked my forehead gently.

"Not retarded. Just in a partial shift. Not even a half shift. Now, open."

I obediently opened my mouth, like a little baby bird, and Emmett flicked the two pills in. I swigged the water and swallowed the pills quickly.

"Thanks Em,"

He kissed my forehead before picking me up, despite my slight squawk of pain/protest, as he gently put me on the couch, face down.

"I'm gonna lift up your shirt and put some ointment on your back, alright little Swan?"

I just nodded, suddenly feeling tired. Jasper sidled up to me as Emmet went back to grab the ointment, butting his head with my hand.

"Hey Jazz," I whispered, scratching his head.

He gave a rough happy growl sound, not a purr, since apparently big cats don't purr. Thank you, once again, Wikipedia.

Jasper took up a position of vigilance at the foot of the couch, near my feet, and Emmett lumbered over, getting on his knees to apply the ointment to my back.

He dipped his claws into the jar and carefully smeared the minty smelling goo onto my back. It felt tingly a cold, but brought almost instant relief to my aching back.

"Tell me about shifters," I murmured, melting to the couch as the pain finally seemed to ebb away.

"What do you wanna know little Swan?" He murmured in my ear, continuing his ministrations.

"What are Rose and Alice?"

"Rose is a leopard, and Alice is a wolf. The type of animal is hereditary. The animal runs in the family. There's a lot of different types of shifters, from smaller herbivores like mice, to large predator types, like lions."

"So there's interspecies mating?"

"Love is blind, as they say. They will have interesting babes."

"What the fuck is mating anyway?"

Emmett gave my back a final rub, carefully working the excess lotion all the way into my muscles, and down my arms.

"That," he rumbled, "Is a conversation for another day."

I turned my head to look at him, and found his dark brown gaze and fang filled mouth close to my face.

He pressed his lips to my forehead, and drew a careful claw down my cheek. I frowned in confusion at his statement.

"Why not?" I asked, feeling a little petulant.

"You need to rest baby Bells."

I frowned, staring at his dark chocolate eyes.

"Don't wanna," I pouted, even as my eyes started to droop down.

"Hush sweetheart. The lotion on your back needs to dry and then we'll settle in for the night."

"Do you want to shift?" I murmured, eyes closed as Jasper's quiet breathing and Emmett's soft breaths calmed me.

"What?" Emmett asked, genuinely surprised.

"Would you be more comfortable if you shifted completely?"

"Little Swan, you don't need to worry about me," He murmured, "It takes control, but I'm fine."

"I want you to be comfy," I muttered, opening my eyes blearily. "You won't scare me."

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want you to feel pressured, or uncomfortable. I don't know how long it'll be before I can shift back if I let go now."

"Emmett. I want to know the furry bits, remember? I want you to be comfortable."

Emmett pressed a very brief but passionate kiss to my lips.

"Thank you Isabella."

I blushed at his formal language before staring at him expectantly.

He grinned and lifted my upper body carefully, making sure to avoid looking at my girls, and carefully eased my shirt down. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch as Jasper got up and stretched carefully, before situating himself in front of the blazing fireplace. Emmett laid me on Jasper gently, and I nestled into Jasper's surprisingly soft fur on his underbelly, as Jasper started to growl softly and brushed his raspy tongue across my cheek. I pressed a kiss to his snout, waiting for Emmett to join us.

"Love you too J-bird."

Emmett brushed another kiss to my forehead before standing.

"I'll be right back sweetheart."

Emmet lumbered to behind us, so I couldn't see the actual shift. Ah yes, the clothes did not make the change, and I guess Emmett didn't want to turn this into a peep show. I could respect that.

I was close to falling asleep to Jasper's rhythmic gentle growl, when he took his massive head and nudged me. I looked at him blearily. He jerked his head and I looked up. And up. And up some more.

Emmett in his animal form was fucking huge. He towered over us, covered in brown fur, muscles bulging, and claws even longer and more menacing than in the partial shift. Fangs still protruded from his upper lip, and he looked absolutely terrifying.

I still couldn't find it in me to be scared. Guess I might've hit my head harder than I thought.

Emmett curled up in front of us, head resting near mine and his back facing the wall, eyes able to see the door behind me. I scooted off of Japer and reached towards Emmett. His long arm reached up and picked me up, tucking my head under his chin. My feet lay on Jasper's fur and my upper body was carefully encased by Emmett's strong form.

I don't think I'd ever felt so safe.

After what had just happened, I relished in the feeling of safety between these two men who I cherished deeply, and who seemed to care for me in return.

"Night mister protectors," I murmured, finally succumbing to the pain meds that had been threatening to drag me under for several minutes.

It was silent except for two, decidedly content growls.

I was finally having my walk on the wild side.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys. I want to thank you for the encouraging reviews, but please keep in mind that I'm a full time engineering student with two jobs, and updates are not going to be as frequent as you guys like. Sorry, but just thought I should let you know. _

_Also, I don't know shit about medical stuff, so don't expect this to be accurate._

_Leave me a review, you guys inspire me! Well, when I have time to be inspired._

_/\/\/\/\/_

Mmmmmm.

Fuzzy.

Warm.

Mmmmmmm.

I buried my head further into the awesome heat source, and sighed contentedly. What ever was keeping me in place tightened slightly, pulling me further into the fuzzy warmth, which was now vibrating slightly.

I lifted my head to look at Emmett, a little half smile on my face.

Oh fuck.

Mistake.

Mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake!

My back chose to seize up and spasm, causing me to let out a small whine of pain. I tried to lower my head, but my muscles had locked, and my head was stuck, and the pain was only increasing.

Emmett's body shimmered beneath me, and started to shrink. I closed my eyes against the blinding white light that accompanied the change.

"What's wrong little Swan?" He murmured, holding me tightly to his now bare chest.

"My back locked up, I can't move my head, it fucking hurts," I muttered through gritted teeth.

Ever a man of action, Emmett swiftly stood, and kicked through the doors, running up a nearby set of stairs. Emmett kicked down another set of doors to reveal a very naked Edward and a very naked Rosalie.

Jesus God, ripe bananas and melons galore.

"Edward, fix her!" Emmett snarled at a very startled looking Edward.

I closed my eyes, as Edward and Emmett started growling, and snarling.

"They're just communicating with each other darlin', not fighting. It's easier for them when one of 'em is a little crazy with mating shit," Rosalie called from the bed.

I grunted in acknowledgment.

Emmett turned on his heel, and left the room with Edward hot on his heels.

"You better put some fucking clothes on Edward," I muttered, opening my eyes to stare at the room passing us by quickly.

"Yes ma'am," he agreed, and I heard his retreating footsteps return to the bedroom quickly.

Emmett apparently decided the stairs took too long and leapt onto the railing, before dropping us down two stories.

I shrieked as we plummeted through the air, clenching my eyes shut as he landed soundlessly, absorbing the shock of the 20+ foot drop. The bonus of the tweaked out back was the fact that I couldn't move my hands, so I couldn't even hold onto his neck tightly as we dropped Since I refused to open my eyes, I assumed he had taken us back to the room we'd previously occupied. Emmett put me down gently on a couch before brushing the hair from my eyes.

"You're alright baby Bells," He murmured, placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"I fucking hurt," I gritted out, "And you drop fucking two fucking stories? Oh, we haven't covered this yet, but I'm a little bit COMPLETELY AFRAID OF FALLING! FUCK YOU RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, holding back the tears of frustration that had built up.

I just closed my eyes, and lay there on my back, like a fucking turtle, because moving any part of my upper body was excruciating.

My shoulders were lifted carefully, and then hard muscles filled the space between where my head was stuck, and where the couch was.

"I'm sorry Bella," He whispered, rubbing his thumb in careful circles around my shoulder, causing me to open my eyes and look at him. "I wanted to get down here faster, and my instincts took over. I didn't mean to scare you baby," Emmett brought his face down to mine and rubbed his nose against mine. "I want to know everything about you, especially what scares you."

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So I can better protect you, and so I can help you become stronger and overcome some of your fears. Also, so I don't stupid shit like that and scare you again."

I just stared at him. It was so weird for me to have a guy who actually gave a shit and cared about me, and not getting in my pants. He really was a very, very sweet man. Bear. Person. What ever.

Edward came strolling at that moment, thought I didn't notice until he spoke, and I felt Emmett suppress a growl.

"Easy there, Em. I need to check her out. I need to touch her to do this."

I felt Emmett shaking beneath me, at this, but Edward pressed forward.

"This is going to hurt her. Can you handle it, or do you need to leave?"

Emmett just looked at me, and noticed my eyes widening in fear at the idea of him leaving.

"I can handle it," He rumbled, firmly.

"Don't fucking attack me please," Edward muttered as he strode into my scope of vision. "Move her so her up body is mostly on your thighs, then put her on her stomach.

Emmett did as he instructed, rubbing my shoulders the entire time.

I felt an indentation in the couch and a rough snarl from Emmett.

"I need to be in that position to do this Emmett! Either leave, or let me do what I need to do to get her feeling better."

Emmett's snarl quieted to a low rumble, and I felt Edward straddle me, hands coming up to my shoulders and neck firmly.

And then, he twisted.

Oh.

Sweet.

Mother.

I buried my face in the couch and let loose a muffled scream as Edward kept twisting and popping things that should not be popped, going rigid with the pain of getting muscles loosened. Emmett's hand grasped mine, and I squeezed it for all I was worth.

Edward stopped very quickly and pretty much leapt off of me. Since my head was now sagging against Emmett's thighs instead of being magically suspended in midair, I took the chance and turned my head towards Emmett. Hey! No pain. Win.

Oh shit.

Emmett was fucking pissed. His eyes were a deep brown, and his fangs were extended. Claws were attached to the hand holding mine.

Edward's eyes had turned an eerie yellow, and he was eyeing Emmett warily.

Oh for fuck's sake.

"Thank you Edward. I feel much better now," I grinned at him, before turning to Emmett and taking his face in my hands. "Calm the fuck down. I'm fine. Sometimes you gotta break shit to make shit better. This is Edward. You like Edward. I'm fairly sure you two have a bro-mance. So don't break that bro-nection Emmett. Remember, bros before hos!"

Emmett eyes lightened as he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Did you just insinuate that you're a prostitute?"

I just rolled my eyes while Edward chuckled in the background. Emmett lifted his eyes to Edward and gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you Edward. I owe you one."

"No worries brother bear. Thanks for not mauling me."

"You two are so fucking cute. Now, someone give me a white pill. My back is still bruised like a banana."

Edward picked the pills off the floor and tossed the pills to Emmett who put two into his hand, and handed them to me with the bottle of water he picked up off the floor.

"Thank you, oh beautiful manservants. Now, what's a girl gotta do to get some food around here?"


	13. Chapter 13

_I would just like to say that while I love the support, please, PLEASE understand that I am a full time student, and I'm currently working full time. So I don't always have time to update. Please don't ride me about updating. It'll happen eventually. Have faith._

Emmett chuckled beneath me, rolling his eyes before looking at Edward.

"You think you can rustle up some grub for us Wolfman? I don't think I'm up for being civil yet. And God knows Jasper isn't."

Jasper rumbled from his spot in the corner, verifying Emmett's statement. Apparently he wasn't ready to be human yet.

"Sure thing Em. What're ya hungry for Bella?"

"Bacon."

There was a beat of silence.

"…Anything else?"

"More bacon. And cheese. Make it greasy as fuck. Please."

Emmett wiped a fake tear from his eye before dropping a kiss on my forehead.

"That was so beautiful Bella."

I tried to swat him before freezing as pain shot up my back. I winced and sucked in a breath, as Emmett grasped my shoulders gently and peered into my eyes.

"No one is allowed to hurt you. Not even you. Stay still." He growled, eyes darkening as his apparent need to protect me came to the forefront.

"Easy brother bear. I'll get you the food alright? Just deep breathes. She's safe. You protected her. Bella isn't going anywhere." Edward soothed, locking eyes with me. "Bella, you need to hold him. Let him scent you, nuzzle you, cuddle, what ever he needs to keep his sanity. He won't hurt you but he's pretty shaken right now. Jasper might need a turn too, but for now, let's keep the bear from massacring anyone. Can you handle it?"

I turned into Emmett's shoulder and left me hands at my side as Emmett's arms gently wrapped around me.

"Get me my food slave!" I ordered, winking. "Go wolfboy. We'll be fine."

I closed my eyes and leaned into Emmett. I heard the door shut and turned my face towards Emmett. His eyes were shut and he was visibly shaking.

"I'm sorry Bella," Emmett gritted out through clenched teeth.

"What, why-"

Emmett's arms tightened around me and he put his forehead against mine. Light engulfed him and I felt him expand beneath me. Coarse fur tickled my face where his head touched mine, and his already muscled arms became bands of steels around me.

"Holy shit," I whispered as the light faded, and I was left straddling a mother fucking grizzly. "HOLY SHIT!"

Emmett ignored my exclamations and moved one arm under my legs, lifting me off his lap before standing. I was really fucking high up here. Really high off the ground. Stupid freaking heights. Fuck.

As I was having my mini freak out, Jasper had appeared from his hiding spot and took up a position similar to the one he'd been in last night, lying on the floor with his underbelly partially exposed. Emmett set me down carefully, letting my feet touch the floor with his giant arm around my shoulder, stabilizing me.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now? Neither one of you can fucking talk! "I shrieked, trying to get Emmett's paw off my shoulder and figure out what the fuck was going on.

I felt something around my waist, and looked down to see a giant ass tiger paw around my waist, pulling me towards Jasper. I struggled briefly before getting snarled at quite loudly by both Jasper and Emmett, before giving up and looking at Jasper.

"Assume the position?"

Jasper nodded his giant ass head, letting me go before rolling over on his stomach, exposing his soft, white fur. And other things.

"Jesus Christ Jasper, put those away. I'm going, I'm going."

Jasper rolled back onto his side, and I carefully kneeled down by him, trying to sit on my butt without causing myself massive amounts of pain. Once this was accomplished, I put my feet on his stomach and stared at him.

"Now what?"

I heard rustling behind me, before Emmett's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me to him. Jasper rumbled beneath my feet, and Emmett appeared to be kneading my stomach with his deadly claws. I used Jasper as leverage and kinda pushed off of him, turning my body so Emmett and I were stomach to stomach. With as much care as possible, I put my arms around as much of his torso as I could, and squeezed as tightly as I could without hurting myself.

"Thank you for saving me Emmett," I whispered, dropping kisses into his fur.

Emmett put his arms around the small of my back, and continued to knead his claws at the top of my butt, arms tightening ever so slightly. He sat up and brought his head to mine, rubbing and nuzzling me before bumping noses with me. I kissed his snout and he licked my face, before dropping back and cradling me closer to his chest.

"Bear spit is gross Em," I murmured into his fur, eyes closing as I felt the meds kick in.

Emmett started dragging his claws up and down my back, drawing random patterns, and lulling me further and further to sleepy land.

"Glad you're here too Jay," I whispered, wiggling my toes in Jasper's fur.

A raspy tongue licked my ankle before Jasper nuzzled my feet.

I relaxed further into Emmett and was well on my way to sleep with my two boys by my side.

I was rudely taken out of my almost sleep state by a door slamming into the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Ah, welcome to the jungle I guess.


End file.
